In the current art relating to computer hibernation functions, a single non-reusable hibernation file can be stored which the computer will use to restore operation when the computer is subsequently powered on. Presently, a user cannot restore different work scenarios, such as word processing or multiple concurrent applications, needed by the user to perform at various times and/or locations. Also, the current art does not allow for multiple users of a computer system, each user having an individual login ID, to save a hibernation file for each user of that system. Further, the current art requires writing a hibernation file to disk storage for hibernation mode to be entered, and requires the user to power off after writing a hibernation file to disk storage.
In general, the current art hibernation mode differs from standby mode in that when standby mode is implemented, the computer system in standby mode requires power to maintain itself, while hibernation mode is used when the computer is powered off. Once the computer is powered on in the current art hibernation mode, all the settings and memory contents are restored to their original state.